


Never More Beautiful

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpiesgal prompted in the "boxers/briefs/command" theme: Agents of Shield, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, he loved it when she would wander around their hotel room in nothing but his dress shirt and boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never More Beautiful

He'd know her for years. They were best friends if forty and fifty year olds could have best friends. They had been partners for years and knew most of each other's secrets. She was bad ass and he loved to watch her and Natasha spar together. There were no two women that he appreciated their skills as much as he appreciated theirs. 

But in all those years of of everything else they had been to one another they had never been lovers. Until now that is. After Garrett and Ward. They came together and he discovered a whole other part of her. She had no qualms about walking around their rooms with absolutely nothing on and if he thought she was something else in her Tac-suit, her body uncovered was spectacular. But as sexy as he found her, she was at her sexiest when she pulled the shirt he’d just removed from his hands and slipped it on leaving it mostly unbuttoned then pulled a pair of his boring boxers from the drawer, slipping those on a well. He didn't know what it was about seeing her in his clothes, but she was never more beautiful to him than then.


End file.
